


Information, But at What Cost?

by Caliginous_Confused



Series: McHanzo week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo has the information, Jesse just wants to know about Gabriel, M/M, McHanzo Week 2017, Undercover, sombra is giving information at the right price, undercover at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Jesse has an old contact, Sombra. He needs information, and there's two ways she deals information. Either by favors, or by an exchange. He asks Hanzo to accompany him to a high class underground party to exchange what he knows about his dragons, for information on Gabriel Reyes.





	Information, But at What Cost?

Jesse walked over with a glass of wine and handed it to Hanzo. They both took a sip and looked around the ballroom. Couples of people were around, all discussing something pertaining to the event and why people all across the underground crime community were there. McCree grumbled, feeling very uncomfortable about the situation.

“Jesse, calm down,” Hanzo said quietly, looking at the side of the room behind McCree as he casually sipped from the wine flute. “If anything were to happen, we have backup on hold. All we need to do is meet up with the contact and then we won’t have a problem.”

“Yeah we will,” he responded leaning against a post. Where Hanzo was dressed in a dark blue suit with a bright orange handkerchief sporting the Shimada sigil in his pocket, McCree was wearing a solid shirt, nice jeans and nice boots. He had his normal BAMF buckle on and his torn Stenson as usual. Hanzo turned to look behind his shoulder at McCree.

“What do you mean?”

“The contact, she can be…difficult.” Hanzo hummed and nodded, understanding. “Jus’ Lemme talk to ‘er.”

“I will trust you,” Hanzo said calmly before taking a sip, finishing the glass, and putting it on a tray of a passing waiter. “I am going to socialize. We do have a cover to maintain, and if I were to remain a wallflower, it would be suspicious.”

“I understand. I got your back. I’ll find ya once our contact gets here. I don’t got an image to keep.” He pulled out a cigarillo and simply started to chew the end of it as he scanned the floor once more. Hanzo hummed.

“Jesse we’re fine. I have done this many times growing up. I know how to conduct myself, and if anything were to go wrong I can handle it.” He took a step toward him and straightened Jesse’s collar. “ _We_ can handle it.” He pushed himself up onto his toes and gave Jesse a small kiss. “Maybe I’ll find this Sombra first.”

McCree scoffed and smirked as the shorter man. “I doubt it, Sombra shows up when she wants to. How mad do you think Winston’s gonna be once he finds out the three members under him that are former crime members are here?”

” _He won’t be too mad. Disappointed maybe, but not mad. Outside is clear, I am somehow managing to stay warm. Thanks for asking,_ ” came Genji’s voice in their communicators. The two of them smiled.

“I thought you didn’t feel cold,” Jesse teased with a small smile on his face. Hanzo squeezed his hand before giving him a reassuring smile and walked off.

There were many things Jesse was amazed at when it came to Hanzo Shimada. One thing, was how easily he got into these undercover missions, or how quickly he was to agree to help him when he asked something crazy like what they were doing; finding an old contact who he knew was working with Gabriel, or Reaper as he was known. There was something fishy going on, and he knew that if anyone knew, Sombra would be that one.

Sombra found Jesse, not the other way around. It was soon after he left Overwatch. She walked over and sat next to him at a bar and just started telling him his story. When he reached for peacekeeper, he found that she was already one step ahead of him, disarming all his nonlethal stun grenades for a period as she gave him an offer. Help her find out what was happening with the world by taking out some key people, and in return she would keep an eye out on Overwatch for him. As far as he was concerned, Gabriel was still Overwatch, therefore him asking about his old mentor was completely within the deal they made years ago. He just had to pay for the information, and that’s where Hanzo came in. He knew things about the Shimada clan no one else did, and that included Sombra he hoped. If not, there was bound to be something that she wanted from the ex-yakuza.

Hanzo smiled as he talked to a few twisted business people. The lie that he came up with explaining that the Shimada Clan simply sunk further underground after the Overwatch raid flowing easily off of his tongue as he also included some indication of plans that suggested that he was about to make a big move as the head of the clan to show that he was serious.

“He is a natural at this,” came a slightly playful voice next to him. If this were a few years ago he might’ve jumped. At this point, he was used to Sombra and how to talk to her.

“He is,” he agreed calmly.

“I’m actually surprised McCree. Bringing the one thing you hold closest to your heart here in a place where everyone would be fighting over who gets to bring you in for that bounty. I am talking about peacekeeper of course. Shimada can handle himself. For all you know, he’d be fighting the hardest. You know how it is.”

“I do, and you’re right he would be fighting the hardest, because he’d be determined to get me outta here alive. Where do you want to do this?” Sombra frowned once she saw that Jesse wasn’t going to be putting up with her antics.

“Balcony 15 minutes. Better have something good for me Jesse.” With a wave of her hand, she vanished.

“ _Jesse? You Okay? Your signal was lost,”_ came Genji’s worried voice through the coms.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The contact just came early. Han, we’re due to the balcony in 15.” Jesse turned to see Hanzo nod. “She has a way with tech. Don’ worry ‘bout it, she’s dangerous, but she isn’t gonna kill us.”

There was a period of silence, during which Hanzo managed to get another drink as he appeared to be enjoying himself, smiling at the patrons of the gathering as he gave intricate lies about the future of the Shimada clan and what their next move was going to be since they reformed. A frown came to his face as one of the women ran a hand along his chest and bicep, clearly trying to show interest in him.

“I would love to work with you,” Hanzo said lying through his teeth smoothly. “I am working out a few deals with a few other organizations, but once those close I would be more than happy to hear your offer of partnership. I’ll even clear my husband’s schedule so we can meet at your place instead of mine.” A dark smirk came over his face as the woman took a step back, clearly not expecting the heir of the Shimada clan to already be married, which he wasn’t, much less to a man.

“That won’t be necessary, but please do keep in contact,” she said before walking off. A small chuckle escaped the archer as he shook his head and checked his watch. He finished his drink and started toward the bathroom, walking past McCree.

“Go ahead and go out, I’ll meet you out there after a few minutes,” he whispered into his communicator. A nod from McCree set him in motion, taking him off the wall, picking up a glass of wine as he walked out to the balcony, leaning against the railing looking out to the too expensive garden.

“Nice view isn’t it?” Sombra asked appearing on the railing, legs crossed as she leaned back on her hands. McCree shrugged.

“Too expensive for my tastes. We wait for Shimada.” Sombra frowned and shrugged.

“Suit yourself, he doesn’t have any information I want. I know he attempted to kill his brother because of his clan. I know he wondered the world in guilt of his actions. I know he summons dragons. That he still has access to money from his family.” She turned and smirked her all-knowing smirk. “I don’t see what he could tell me.”

“Do you know _how_ the dragons work?” Hanzo asked crossing his arms, tilting his head to the side as he stood in the doorway. Sombra’s smirk fell as she turned toward him, eyes narrowing. “That’s what I thought. You tell Jesse what he wants to know, I tell you about the dragons. Do we have a deal?” He held out his hand to shake. Sombra looked at Jesse for a moment before smirking and shaking it.

“Deal Shimada. Now, Jesse. Aside from using your boyfriend here as payment, you’re here to talk about Gabe aren’t you? You know he’s alive.” The smirk was back, an arrogance was heard in her voice as she talked about what she knew, completely in her element.

“What is he?”

“Why don’t you ask dearest darling Angela? She would know more of the specifics than I did. Also, he did die back in Switzerland, but he’s clearly not dead now. He’s…not the Gabe you knew he’s darker. He knows something big, it led to the end of Overwatch. I can’t tell you if he will spare you or Sparrow in the field. He’s with Talon like Amelie.” She seemed to paused shrugging as if to say that it was bad that it happened, but that there was nothing they could do about it. “Jack and Ana are alive too. Soldier: 76 and Shrike respectively. Traveling together last I heard. Anything else you need McCree?”

Jesse was standing with his eyes wide. “No one from Oldwatch is dead?”

“Aside from Gerard? Nope.” She shook her head. “They were just hiding.” A gentle hand on Jesse’s arm grounded him as Sombra simply inspected her nails, her eyebrow raised as she pretended not to look at McCree’s expression.

He was staring at the ground, his eyes wide, not believing what he was hearing. He needed to find them. Jack and Ana, they should know more about what happened right? They had less strings too.

He had to go.

Run.

Escape.

“Jesse!” Hanzo yelled holding onto the cowboy’s shoulders. Jesse looked up at him, hyperventilating. “Breathe.” Jesse blinked and nodded taking a deep breath to steady his breathing. “We’ll talk about what to do later, with Genji. Okay? Nod if you understand.” Jesse nodded again and closed his eyes. “Let me finish this deal and then we can go home.” He turned toward Sombra.

“The dragons are spirits. There are no tricks. They have been with the family for generations, protection from everything that could harm. They are their own beings, with their own thoughts and emotions. I can hear their thoughts as well as I can hear my own. They come to my aid when I ask them to, a phrase they teach me. They will also come unannounced if my emotions are running high enough for them to override me asking for them. There are many times where they want to consume any threat. They will also protect my partner if asked and they accept them. Before you ask, yes, Jesse has been accepted.”

“There’s something else,” Sombra said. Hanzo sighed and looked at his arm.

“If a Shimada were to die, they can request for the dragon to protect a fellow Shimada. That dragon will only be at the disposal of that Shimada.” Sombra nodded and smirked.

“Thank you Hanzo, you don’t realize how many holes you just filed. Adiós,” she waved and disappeared.

Hanzo turned toward Jesse and hugged him. The cowboy returned it and buried his nose against Hanzo’s neck, using him to ground him. “Ready to go home?” Hanzo asked, looking toward Genji and pausing as Sombra was seen standing there.

She disappeared and the brothers met each other’s gaze.

“Hanzo?” The archer’s frown disappeared as he turned back to Jesse. “Ready?”

“Yes, sorry. Let us return to Gibraltar.” He took Jesse’s hand in his own and started walking toward the exit. One thought just kept ringing through Hanzo’s mind.

What did she say to Genji?

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually really excited for this one. 
> 
> So Sombra basically tells Genji that he might have put the Shimada clan behind him, but Hanzo hasn't, and that there has been activity in the Shimada Palace. Kind of a foreshadowing to what happens in my other fic The Dragon Becomes Us. Y'all can go check it out if you want. I am probably going to post a long version of it anyways. 
> 
> As always, I hope y'all enjoyed this. If you want to follow me I am Caliginous-Confused on tumblr and @CaliginousZack on twitter.


End file.
